1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of producing water-disintegrable paper used for toilet cleaning wipes and the like.
2. Background Art
Water-disintegrable paper has been widely used for toilet cleaning wipes. In general, the water-disintegrable paper used for toilet cleaning wipes includes multi-layered sheets of tissue paper adhered to one another through a water-soluble binder and embossed to form high bulky structure in the form of a plurality of projections and depressions. The embossed multi-layered sheets are then impregnated with an aqueous chemical. Toilet cleaning paper towels having such basic structure are described in, for example, JP-U No. H2-103397.